se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Michelle Bachelet/América
América del Norte Canadá * Ver Michelle Bachelet - Stephen Harper.jpg| La presidente chilena Michelle Bachelet y el primer ministro canadiense Stephen Harper. Foto/AP. Justin Trudeau - Michelle Bachelet.jpg| El primer ministro de Canadá, Justin Trudeau, habla con la presidenta chilena, Michelle #Bachelet, en #Canadá, REUTERS/Chris Wattie Estados Unidos * Ver Bill Clinton - Michelle Bachelet.jpg| El expresidente estadounidense Bill Clinton (c) escucha la intervención de Michelle Bachelet, presidenta de Chile, y el rey Abdullah II de Jordania (d), durante un panel de discusión en el evento de la iniciativa Global Clinton 2014 en Nueva York (EE.UU.) George W. Bush - Michelle Bachelet.jpg| Michelle Bachelet y George W. Bush, ayer en la Casa Blanca EFE Barack Obama - Michelle Bachelet.jpg| Presidents Bachelet and Obama at the White House. MercoPress Hillary Clinton - Michelle Bachelet.jpg| Chilean President Michelle Bachelet meets Hillary Clinton, the US Secretary of State Photo: PHOTOSHOT América Central Costa Rica * Ver Michelle Bachelet - Óscar Árias Sánchez.jpg| La presidenta de Chile Michelle Bachelet junto al presidente costarricense Oscar Arias. | KENT GILBERT/AP Laura Chinchilla - Michelle Bachelet.jpg| EFE. Michelle Bachelet se reúne con la presidenta de Costa Rica, Laura Chinchilla. Luis Guillermo Solís - Michelle Bachelet.jpg| Mandatario costarricense, Luis Guillermo Solís (i), posando con su homóloga chilena, Michelle Bachelet (d), durante la inauguración de la III Cumbre de la Comunidad de Estados Latinoamericanos y Caribeños (Celac). LA PRENSA/EFE/Luis Alvarado Guatemala (expandido) * Ver Michelle Bachelet - Óscar Berger.jpg| La Presidenta en compañía de su homólogo guatemalteco Óscar Berger. AP Álvaro Colom - Michelle Bachelet.jpg| Presidents Michelle Bachelet of Chile and Álvaro Colom of Guatemala wave at Mundo Maya International Airport, Flores, February 20, 2010 (Gobierno de Guatemala/Paulo Raquec) Michelle Bachelet - Otto Pérez Molina.jpg| Archivo. Presidenta de Chile, Michelle Bachelet, junto a el Presidente de Guatemala, Otto Pérez Molina, al final de la ceremonia oficial en el Palacio de la Cultura, Ciudad de Guatemala, enero 30, 2015. AFP PHOTO Johan ORDONEZ Jimmy Morales - Sin imagen.jpg| Chilean President Michelle Bachelet, Guetamalan President Jimmy Morales, Panamanian President Juan Carlos Varela and Portuguese President Marcelo Rebelo de Sousa wave during the family photo of the XXV Ibero-American Summit in Cartagena, Colombia, on October 29, 2016. The two-day Ibero-American Summit, started October 28 amid concerns over instability in Venezuela and Colombia's troubled peace drive. / AFP / Luis Acosta / Getty México * Ver Michelle Bachelet - Vicente Fox.jpg| El Presidente Vicente Fox se reunió con la señora Michelle Bachelet, Presidenta Electa de la República de Chile. Jueves, 26 de Enero de 2006. México - Presidencia de la República Felipe Calderón - Michelle Bachelet.jpg| Presidente de México, y Michelle Bachelet, de Chile, fueron parte del acuerdo para crear la “comunidad regional”. Felipe Calderón, | AP Enrique Peña Nieto - Michelle Bachelet.jpg| Visita de Estado: #ChileEnMéxico. La Presidenta de Chile, Michelle Bachelet realiza una Visita de Estado a México, que se llevará a cabo en el marco del 25 aniversario del restablecimiento de las relaciones diplomáticas entre ambos países. gob.mx Andrés Manuel López Obrador - Michelle Bachelet.jpg| Se reúnen López Obrador y Michelle Bachelet en Chile. La Jornada Vídeos Nicaragua (expandido) * Ver Daniel Ortega - Michelle Bachelet.jpg| La presidenta de Chile Michelle Bachelet recibió este viernes al Comandante-Presidente de Nicaragua, Daniel Ortega. | EFE Caribe Cuba * Ver Fidel Castro - Michelle Bachelet.jpg| Chile's President Michelle Bachelet meets with Fidel Castro Photo: AP Michelle Bachelet - Raúl Castro.jpg| La presidenta chilena Michelle Bachelet y Raúl Castro, en La Habana, el 11 de febrero de 2009. (AP) América del Sur Argentina * Ver Michelle Bachelet - Néstor Kirchner.jpg| Michelle Bachelet junto a Néstor Kirchner en su primer viaje oficial al extranjero. Presidencia de la Nación Argentina Cristina Fernández - Michelle Bachelet.jpg| Fotografía de la página web michellebachelet.cl del encuentro entre la mandataria argentina, Cristina Fernández de Kirchner (d), con la presidenta electa de Chile, Michelle Bachelet (i), este lunes 10 de marzo de 2014, en Santiago, previo al acto Mauricio Macri - Michelle Bachelet.jpg| Bachelet también vendrá a Buenos Aires para la asunción de Macri. Reuters Bolivia * Ver Evo Morales - Michelle Bachelet.jpg| La presidenta de Chile, Michelle Bachelet (d), y su homólogo boliviano, Evo Morales. EFE/Archivo Brasil * Ver Lula da Silva - Michelle Bachelet.jpg| Ex presidentes Lula Da Silva y Michelle Bachelet asistirían a acto del Frente Amplio Dilma Rousseff - Michelle Bachelet.jpg| Visita ao Brasil da Presidenta da República do Chile, Michelle Bachelet – Brasília, 12 de junho de 2014. (Foto: Roberto Stuckert Filho - PR) Michel Temer - Michelle Bachelet.jpg| Michel Temer y Michelle Bachelet en la cumbre de Mercosur. (AFP y Delfo Rodríguez) Chile * Ver Michelle Bachelet - Patricio Aylwin.jpg| Bachelet lamenta la muerte de Patricio Aylwin, “un gran demócrata”. Foto: AFP Eduardo Frei Ruiz-Tagle - Michelle Bachelet.jpg| Presidenta Michelle Bachelet Jeria, Eduardo Frei. Inauguración Casa Museo Eduardo Frei Montalva. Lugar: Casa Museo Eduardo Frei Montalva, Santiago (Chile). Fecha: 12 de Mayo de 2008. Fotos: Sergio Olea. Yo Fui Michelle Bachelet - Ricardo Lagos.jpg| Michelle Bachelet y Ricardo Lagos. (Fotos: EFE) Michelle Bachelet - Sebastián Piñera.jpg| Bachelet recibirá la banda presidencial de Sebastián Piñera. Reuters Colombia * Ver César Gaviria - Michelle Bachelet.jpg| Foto: La presidenta de Chile, Michelle Bachelet, aparece rodeada de ex mandatarios en un alto de la reunión del Club de Madrid, que tuvo lugar en Santiago el lunes 13 de julio de 2009. De izquierda a derecha: César Gaviria, de Colombia, el presidente de la Corporación Andina de Fomento, Enrique Garcia; los ex presidentes chilenos Ricardo Lagos y Patricio Aylwin, Bachelet, Eduardo Frei, de Chile, Jorge Quiroga de Bolivia y Vicente Fox, de México. (AP Photo/Roberto Candia) Ernesto Samper - Michelle Bachelet.jpg| UNASUR General Secretary Ernesto Samper meets with Chilean president Michelle Bachelet (Photo: Chilean Government) Álvaro Uribe - Michelle Bachelet.jpg| Uribe se reunió con Bachelet. Juan Manuel Santos - Michelle Bachelet.jpg| El presidente Juan Manuel Santos Calderón saluda a la ex presidenta de Chile, Michelle Bachelet, con quien se reunió este miércoles en la Casa de Nariño. (Foto: Presidencia de Colombia) Ecuador * Ver Lucio Gutiérrez - Sin imagen.jpg| Ministra Bachelet viaja a Ecuador en visita oficial. EFE Alfredo Palacio - Michelle Bachelet.jpg| El Presidente de Ecuador, Alfredo Palacio y la Mandataria electa de Chile, Michelle Bachelet en la reunión que sostuvieron en el Hotel Sheraton de Santiago. Michelle Bachelet - Rafael Correa.jpg| El presidente de Ecuador, Rafael Correa, y su homólogade Chile, Michelle Bachelet, durante la foto oficial de la Cumbe de la UE-Celac, el miércoles, en Bruselas. Javier Lizón EFE Lenin Moreno - Michelle Bachelet.jpg| Michelle Bachelet y Lenín Moreno | Agence France-Presse Paraguay * Ver Michelle Bachelet - Nicanor Duarte.jpg| Chile y Paraguay han tenido buenas relaciones por largo tiempo. AP Fernando Lugo - Michelle Bachelet.jpg| El Presidente de Paraguay, Fernando Lugo y la mandataria chilena Michelle Bachelet. EFE Horacio Cartes - Michelle Bachelet.jpg| La Presidenta Michelle Bachelet junto a su par paraguayo, Horacio Cartes. Foto: EFE Perú * Ver Alejandro Toledo - Sin imagen.jpg| New Chilean President Michelle Bachelet (R) shakes hands with Peruvian President Alejandro Toledo, 11 March, 2006, in Vina del Mar. Bachelet was sworn in Saturday as Chile's first woman president, as socially conservative Chile moves boldly out of the shadow of Augusto Pinochet's dictatorship. Alan García - Michelle Bachelet.jpg| El presidente de la República, Alan García, recibe a la presidenta de Chile, Michelle Bachelet, en el Museo de la Nación, sede de la V Cumbre ALC-UE. Foto: ANDINA / Carlos Lezama Michelle Bachelet - Ollanta Humala.jpg| El Gobierno peruano ya confirmó la participación del presidente Ollanta Humala en la ceremonia en la que Bachelet asumirá la jefatura de Chile, prevista para el próximo 11 de marzo. (Foto: El Comercio) Michelle Bachelet - Pedro Pablo Kuczynski.jpg| Michelle Bachelet y PPK. FUENTE: Twitter Uruguay * Ver Julio María Sanguinetti - Michelle Bachelet.jpg| La ex mandataria Michelle Bachelet al centro, junto al ex presidente uruguayo Julio María Sanguinetti (i) y la senadora Lucía Topolansky (d) durante el lanzamiento de la campaña "ACTIVATE Uruguay para poner fin a la violencia hacia las mujeres y las niñas. Foto: EFE José Mujica - Michelle Bachelet.jpg| El expresidente José Mujica y la presidenta Michelle Bachelet Foto: Tomada del portal de La Tercera Michelle Bachelet - Tabaré Vázquez.jpg| Tabaré Vázquez y Michelle Bachelet en Chile. Foto: EFE Venezuela * Ver Hugo Chávez - Michelle Bachelet.jpg| En fotos: Chávez y Bachelet. Fotos: Reuters Michelle Bachelet - Nicolás Maduro.jpg| Bachelet se reúne con Maduro en medio de peticiones para liberar a López. Crédito EFE Fuentes Categoría:Michelle Bachelet